


The Longest Night of the Year

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: On the winter solstice, the triplets have been captured in order to participate in some dark ritual.





	The Longest Night of the Year

In the monster movies, when the evil cultists have the virginal maiden tied to a post so she can be sacrificed to the ancient eldrich horror or terrifying creature out of time, she is always in a thin slip of a dress that reveals just about everything. Mabel had quite liked those scenes in the movies, it was practically the climax of the film and she either got to see the monster get defeated by the intrepid heroes or, occasionally, somebody get eaten. She’d secretly imagined what it might be like to be in such a position, held spreadeagled and awaiting an uncertain fate.

What she had not imagined was doing so in central Oregon in the middle of the night in the dead of winter. Mabel was freezing her tuckus off. She was so cold in fact, that her worry about whether it was possible to get frostbite of the nipple was actually overriding the worry coming from the fact, despite all her tugging, she was unable to wiggle or tug or otherwise make any progress on the ropes around her wrists or ankles.

To her left, Ty hung limply by her arms, strung to a post of her own. She’d either passed out or taken a hefty bonk on the head during the struggle to get them tied up here. Mabel was starting to get seriously worried that her sister hadn’t moved in a while. On Mabel’s other side, Dipper was violently thrashing against his bindings, but his yells of fury were being effectively blanked out by the rag that had been stuffed into his mouth and taped over.

If circumstances had been different, Mabel would love to be mocking her brother right now, but not only was this probably the worst time for some good-natured sibling ribbing, she’d been gagged too. She considered though, that despite the obvious handicap of trying to make-over a struggling and unwilling subject, theses cultists had done a surprisingly decent job making her brother look like a girl.

Several red and guttering lights began to bob toward them through the trees.

Oh thank god, Mabel thought, they’ve got torches. Maybe they’re just planning on burning us alive. At least then I’ll be warm.

“Behold the sisters of the year! The triple-goddess made incarnate again!” A voice called out from the darkness.

Mabel heard her brother’s faint yelling grow slightly louder. She could discern shapes in the darkness now. Hooded figures surrounded them, some holding torches, others sickles, and yet others what looked like branches.

The cultist speaker continued. “For this night the Wild Hunt has ceased its endless game and rests; so that in the belly of this darkness, the seed of the new year can be sown. We call to you, Leader of the Hunt, King of Winter, Father of the Seasons!”

Around the triplets, the cultists all repeated the titles, thrusting their torches and implements into the air.

“Come to this glade, receive our willing sacrifice, and set burning the fire that will warm the world!” She then continued to speak in some other language that Mabel didn’t recognize and the other cultists took up the words as some sort of chant. At the shouting grew louder, Mabel thought she also could hear the baying of hounds start somewhere in the distance.

She quit pulling against her ties; all she had accomplished until this point was to give herself rope burns. She craned her neck and peered up at where the rope that bound her wrists was secured to the post. If she swayed her arms and body back and forth, she could see the knot slip along the wood. Was it working loose? She couldn’t tell but it was better that what she’d be trying before.

There were definitely animal sounds coming from the forest now; dog howls and horses hooves. Mabel looked past the hooded figures and saw riders circling, getting closer. She looked up at the ropes above her; the knot seemed to have loosened slightly and she was dragging it across the rough bark of the post. Keep this up, she reasoned, and the rope would certainly wear through. That might take minutes though, and she was becoming more and more convinced that they did not have that kind of time.

Mabel checked on her siblings as she continued to work at her bindings. Dipper wasn’t flailing anymore, he had a look of deep concentration on his face and Mabel saw that he’d managed to twist his wrists apart a little, and the fingers of one hand were digging at the knot. On her other side, Ty was as still as the dead, mouth hanging agape. Mabel saw her sister’s hair begin to whip around her head as a fierce wind swelled, biting into all of them.

The cultists and dog fell silent in a rush and the air became lifeless around them. The woods were dead calm, but for the sound of hooves and bodies moving in saddles beyond the rim of the lights. Dipper made a small noise of shock and Mabel turned to see a figure standing before them.

He was enormous, like someone had put an NFL linebacker in a copy machine and hit the 150% scale button. A pair of curling, many-pronged antlers rose from his forehead and Mabel should see wisps of frost floating from their points. His mountainous shoulders were wrapped in what looked like an entire bearskin and he held a spear that could serve as a ship’s mast. His long hair and beard were silvery tangles of thick hair that surrounded a grizzled and scarred face. A single shining blue eye pierced the shadows from beneath his overgrown brows.

One of the cultists came forward and beckoned toward the Pines triplets. “We present you with our offering, Lord of the North. Three pure girls to represent the seasons you will father in them.” She pointed to Mabel first. “The maiden of spring, blushing with new life and promise.” Her hand turned to Ty. “The mother of summer, in full flourishment of growth.” And finally she indicated to Dipper, who was glaring back so furiously and he might burst a blood vessel in his forehead. “And the crone of autumn, who wanes with the year that it may begin anew.”

The huge man smiled and spoke in voice deeper than the calving of glaciers. “For-wel fæger, bearn.” The spear swung around in his hand and he drove the point of it into the cold ground with ease. Then a hand the size of a spade reached to the clasp of his cloak and pulled it away. His only remaining covering was a loose loin cloth which was not doing a good job of hiding anything at that moment. His smile was wide as he began to close the distance between them.

“Okay, this is complete bull.”

Mabel’s head whipped toward the voice and she saw Ty up and alert, her face a mask of indignation. Mabel’s heart swelled at the sight; her sister must have faked some or all of her time unconscious, and because she had not been struggling the cultists had failed to gag her.

“Fearr?” The man said, looking puzzled.

“Or what comes out of one, in any case. First off, none of us is ‘pure’ by any stretch of the imagination. Second, you will not be planting any seed in anybody tonight. And third, that ‘girl’ on the end there is my brother Dipper. You’re little groupies are trying to pull a fast one on you.”

Now even the sounds of the riders ceased and the wood fell silent, a heavy tension filling the air. The King of Winter’s chest swelled as he drew in a breath, stepped over to Dipper, and lifted the pure white dress. His jaw dropped agape and he wheeled on the cultists.

“Sparks and splinters! What on earth were you planning? Did you think I would not notice?!”

The nearest cultist shrunk from him and turned away. “Many pardons, my lord. We attempted to find a set female triplets but there was a mistake and there wasn’t time too-”

The King’s face dropped and he covered it with one huge hand, shaking with frustration. “What are you? Morons? There’s nothing in the ritual that says they have to be triplets. They don’t even need to be sisters. But they  _ do _ need to be female.” He bent over to look under the hood of the cultist. “I don’t recognize you; how many solstices have you overseen?”

By her body language, the cultist was unprepared for this sort of questioning. “Uh. One.”

A single large silver eyebrow cocked at her. “Really?”

“Well, including this one. Look we’re doing our best.”

The King heaved a sigh and turned back to the triplets. “I am so very sorry; they shouldn’t have bothered you three with all this.” He strode over and with a casual tug, snapped the rope holding Mabel’s arms up. “There seems to be a misunderstanding among my worshippers about a few things.”

Ty was freed next, then Dipper, who wobbled and nearly fell over when he tried to put weight on high heels. Mabel shook the loops of rope off her hands and tore at the tape over her mouth. “Ow ow ow. Man that hurts.”

“Oh dear, you three look cold. Here.” The fur cape was lifted from the ground and the King wrapped it around them in a bundle. The steamy heat of it began instantly to warm them. “Out of curiosity, were the ropes your idea? I mean, I’m all for a little kinky stuff but I just want to make sure nobody thought they were expected.”

Mabel fumed. “The ropes were because we kept trying to get away! They trapped us outside our Grunkle Stan’s cabin! They threw a net over us!”

“We only came to Oregon,“ Dipper chimed in, ”because we got a letter from him saying to come give him a ride back home for Christmas. But when we got here we find out he’s in Barbados for three weeks. I think they faked that letter to get us out here!” He almost lost his balance again but was caught by his sisters.

Ty finished the tale. “Then they panicked because Dipper was actually a boy; which probably shouldn’t have been that hard to figure out  _ before  _ they kidnap somebody. So they decided to try and fool you, dressed us like this and tied us to these posts.”

The King’s head sank again. “Oh son of a...” He turned back to the robed figures, who were congealing into a tight crowd. “That’s what you think I want? This is supposed to be fun. It’s the one night off I get all year and you guys think I want to spend it...” He shuddered visibly. “You’re just supposed to put an ad in the newspaper or something. ‘Wanted: three beautiful young women to lay with god of winter. Lubricant and snacks provided.’”

Huge fists clenched and the triplet’s head height. “You know what?” the King’s voice was suddenly full of resignation. “Since my evening has suddenly become free, I think it’s time for the Wild Hunt to get back to its business.” The baying of the hounds resumed and now the glint of the moonlight off of metal was visible among the motionless riders. The King of Winter smiled. “I’m going to take these nice young people back to their cabin and then I go back to work; that’s how much of a head start you all get. Not that it’ll make any difference in the end.”

When the hooded figures had scrambled from sight, the huge man plucked his spear from the ground and beckoned to the Pines triplets to follow him. They did, helping Dipper when necessary, and were lead a few dozen yards away to a spot where an enormous wagon sat in wait. Harnessed to it were more than a dozen horned beasts: elk, deer, bison, and even some sort of antelope with a strangely shaped nose. A pair of attendants, who were so covered in leather, furs, and sheathed weapons that not a scrap of skin showed, handed the King a huge set of reins, helped the triplets up onto the wagon’s copious bench seat, and began to unchuck the wheels.

“I hope you three can forgive me for the actions of my worshipers. I assure you this is the last time I let the new world branch of my church handle a big event.” The King pulled another fur cape from the back of the wagon and tossed it around hiself, then commanded his draft animals into motion. He shook his head in shameful wonder. “Ugh they didn’t even get all the names right. They’re lucky this wasn’t midsummer; Titania isn’t as merciful as me.”

Mabel looked at him quizzically. “Aren’t you going to hunt them like animals?”

As the King laughed, they could see a few snowflakes fall from his horns. “Compared to what my queen would do, that’s practically a slap on the wrist.”

Mabel felt some movement inside the immense span of the fur cloak and then heard Ty whisper in Dipper’s ear. “Did they actually shave your legs? You are really smooth.”

Her brother hunkered into the fur more. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Mabel slipped her arm around her brother’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, bro. It turns out you’ve got some great gams.”

Dipper sunk further. “I hate you both.”

They didn’t seem to have gone very far, but the dark bulk of the Mystery Shack, shuttered up and closed for the season, suddenly loomed before them. When the wagon came to a halt near the front door, the strange attendants seemed to materialize from nowhere and helped them down. The King of Winter dropped from the wagon and placed a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.

“I owe you all a debt that will be difficult to repay. But we’ll see about getting a start on it, at least.” He rose and pulled a wrapped parcel as big a man from the back of the wagon and a sack of nearly the same size; these he handed to his attendants, instructing them to get things set up inside. Then he knelt on one knee before the Pine’s siblings and smiled warmly at them.

“I want you to know that you may count me a friend.” And suddenly they were encircled by a pair of arms like anchor chains. As the King rose, his one eye twinkled at them. Then he leapt into the seat of his wagon and bellowed some of that strange language into the sky. The sounds of the hunt grew around them and swelled as the King whipped his wagon team into a frenzy, speeding off into the forest.

One of the attendants retrieved the King’s cloak from the Pines siblings, and, divested of its warmth, they all hurried inside.

“Oh my god, Mabel.” Ty giggled. “Did you see he popped out of his loincloth when he knelt down?”

“I know! When he hugged us it was like- BAM- right there. Swear to god, it was the size of my leg.”

Dipper groaned. “Will you two grow up?”

“How is that even supposed to-”

They all froze when the saw the interior of the shack; the place seemed remade. Candles burned from nearly every horizontal surface. A fire crackled in the wood stove. The little table in the living room overflowed with food: roasted meats, loaves of bread, fruit, and a plethora of sugary things covered in frosting. Laid out in middle of the room were three piles of parcels, wrapped in plain brown paper but bearing colorful ribbons and tags.

Dipper started to walk toward the enticing spread of food but wobbled on a heel and landed in Ty’s arms. When he was righted and starting to kick off the shoes, Mabel dug him in the ribs with her elbow. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it, Big D.”

“What?” Dipper looked up with a slightly hunted look. “No, no! No I won’t; this is never happening again!”

Ty winked at her sister and ambled over to the table. “Oh I think that now that we know the possibilities, at the very least we’re going to have to come up with something different for next years Halloween costumes.”

“No, Ty.” Dipper started pulling off the dress.

Mabel caught one of his arms up with hers and gave him a tender peck on the cheek. “You’ll make a great Buttercup, Dip.” She started to drag him over to eat.

“No, Mabel.”

There was a lull in the conversation as began to dig into the food. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast and started to pack it away like only teenagers can. Eventually Ty was the one to break the silence.

“So, are we just not going to talk about what happened out there in the woods?”

Dipper swallowed a huge mouthful of venison. “You mean that it turns out Santa is a prehistoric seasonal god of the hunt with antlers and an army of riders and dogs that he uses to chase people and that once a year some followers of his arrange for him to have four-way with three young women to don’t have to be related but it would appear to be preferred?”

Mabel perked up. “Or that he’s got a huge cock?”

Ty considered the choices. “I’m gonna go with ‘cock’. It’s a much more interesting topic.”

Both of the girls turned to their brother; it would appear that unwrapping their presents was going to have to wait.


End file.
